custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ahpolki Inika/(Early) Halloween 2013 Update: MOC Batch 2
As we wait for that time of year, the streets are filled with fear Hide everything and person you hold dear, Or risk shedding a sea of tears I think that poem worked out a bit better than the last one. XD Anyways, just another MOC Batch and some updates. Some MOCs, old and new Frekaz 1.JPG|Frekaz. This former Fe-Matoran was an entry for a contest on MOCPages. It was called the "Mu-Toran Moc Contest". The main objective was to build a mutated Matoran of some form. Frekaz 3.JPG|This Fe-Matoran was abducted by Gorast and brought to Tridax an experiment. He was attempting to merge a genetic sample an of alien race witht that of a Matoran. Frekaz would the test subject, and the results were... well, see for yourself. Frekaz 4.JPG|The process caused a rapid increase in organic material. His old body was destroyed in the process, giving way to a fleshy abomination. His original head shifted into a new limb, while a fake one took the place of his true head. He grew pincers and a bent blade. His legs dissolved into a stump, fusing him to the ceiling. He was considered a failure, and was relocated to another cell. He was then given the task to, quoting a fellow Makuta, "guard Tridax's prized pet." Frekaz 2.JPG|There a breakout within the laboratory, and a group of test subjects came into the chamber he guarded. a fight endured, but he lost. In a final attempt to fulfill his duty, he broke off from his main body and leaped at one of the escapees. Unfortunately, his target had the Element of Stone, and used the stones around him to crush the abomination to death. Xociv 1.JPG|Xociv, a chemist and Makuta. An old MOC from MOCPages, who made his appearance in "You Don't Belong Here." Xociv 5.JPG|Wielding his old whip. Don't let his looks fool you... he's a complete wuss. XD Xociv 2.JPG|The back. Xociv 3.JPG|The neck. Xociv 4.JPG|His personality was inspired by Skywarp from Transformers: Animated. So naturally, he's a total pansy. XD And screams like a little girl. Ghjis 3.JPG|Ghjis, a deranged Makuta with an obsession of murder. Ghjis 2.jpg|He's another old MOC from MOCPages, also appearing in YDBH. Ghjis 1.jpg|You can find his Biography through this link.|link=http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/343021 Nutaj Old.jpg|One of my first every MOCs, Nutaj was the first MOC I posted on MOCPages. Or was that Diaon? :/ I can't remember, anyway, link to his old version is through here.|link=http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/203906 Nutaj 1.JPG|Behold, his revamp! Yes, I reused Nallac's body. :P Besides, I prefer this over him anyway. XD Nutaj 3.JPG|The back. Just added an extra peice. :P This was gonna be the front, but I didn't think it looked that good. D: Nutaj 2.JPG|His headdress. The design belonged to MoonWerewoflAir (Who no longer is part of the BIONCILE community.). Nutaj Stonewall.JPG|Nutaj was like a mentor to Stonewall when he first joined The Third Fragments. Nzavokh 3.JPG|Nzavokh. Now that has to be the weirdest name ever. XD Another MOC from MOCPages. He's the most recent one, actually. XD Nzavokh 2.jpg|His personality was inspired by Dreadwing of Transformers: Prime, as well as Dinobot from Beast Wars. Nzavokh 1.jpg|His Biography can be found through here.|link=http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/366111 In other news... Added a new chapter to Black Plague. The name of the "Necrologist" is finally revealed. But what is his motive? That, dear friends, you'll have to wait and see for yourselves. I've also started The Forgotten Shadow, which focuses on Sumina and his apprentice, Ainasev. Updates on that will most likely be slow, though. Fin Welp, that's everyhing I've got. Before I go, I have one last thing to say: Category:Blog posts